Kunoichi sleep over
by LolzYukari
Summary: Sakura has a sleep over.
1. prologue

It was a sunny, nice day. It was always a sunny, nice day in Konoha. What could be more fun than taking advantage of this day and going out with your friends?

But this wasn't how our pink Kunoichi was spending her day. No, instead she was inside, sitting on her bed writing on colourful pieces of paper.

"In a few days, I will have a sleep over…my first sleep over." Sakura said to no one else but herself, since there was no one in her room.

"I want this to be the best sleep over, ever!" Sakura almost screamed, feeling determined. Okay, maybe she was being over dramatic, but she wanted it to be good. Good enough so she would remember it for a long time.

The blossom coloured Kunoichi pick up the coloured paper which she had written on already. They were supposed to be invitations to invite people to her '_going to be awesome_' sleep over.

Sakura flipped through the papers reading the names, which were printed on the paper, out loud. "Ino, Hinata, Tenten…" Sakura sat there, looking at the three pieces of paper.

"Ino, Hinata, and Tenten." She flipped through the paper again.

"Ino, Hinata, and Tenten!" This time saying it faster.

"How could I have **this **many friends!" Sakura Cried.

"Maybe I should invite some of the girls I used to be friends with in the academy…No wait they all hate me after I was put in the same team as Sasuke."

Sakura sat on the bed, remember all of her so called 'friends' she used to have in the academy. "I guess Ino really was my only true friend from the academy."

"Urgggg! How could I only have three friends! How! How! How! How! How! How! How! How! How! **How! **How could it be that I only have 3 friends in this village!"

Sakura sat still like a statue for a minute, then it hit Sakura like some bricks thrown at her by a Sakura haters. Quickly, she started to write on the pieces of paper.

**So, here is a sleep over story for all the Kunoichis, but not for the minor Kunoichis, like Kin, or Ayame, or any of the parents. I might not get Tsunade in this unless if people ask me for Tsunade to be in this. But other than that I hope you enjoy reading this. I'm sorry this part is really short, I'll try to write longer next time.**

**And please comment. Don't be afraid to critic my work (I'd actually appreciate it) just don't flame.**


	2. Everyone is here, right?

There were different reasons people of Konoha were walking through the streets at five forty-eight in the afternoon. Ino was one of these people walking through the streets of Konoha with a reason. This reason was she was getting to bill board brows… I mean Sakura's house.

The blonde found herself standing in front of Sakura's door; she hesitantly knocked on the door.

One minute goes by…two minutes go by….three…four.

Ino knocked again, only harder.

Another minute goes by…two…three.

"HEY BILLBOARD BROW! ARE YOU IN THERE OR WHAT?"

This did the trick, because the door opened.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO SCREAM, INO PIG!"

"I WOULDN'T BE SCREAMING IF YOU HAD GOTTEN THE DOOR WHEN I KNOCKED!"

"WELL, I DIDN'T HEAR YOU KNOCKING!"

"Now, now kids, don't start fighting." Came Anko, who was in Sakura's house.

Ino looked at Anko, then at Sakura, "what is she doing here?" Ino pointed at Anko.

"She is babysitting us."

"Why?"

"Because my parents went out…"

"No, I meant why **do we** need baby sitters? Were fifteen year old girls! And we're **ninjas**."

"You know how my parents are, their kind of over protective. Anyway, why don't you come in?" Sakura motioned Ino to come in.

"But why Anko? She's a psycho!" Ino said as she walks inside.

"Hey!" Anko was not pleased being called a psycho.

"Kureni-sensei is here too." Sakura said before Ino could (And she would) say something.

"Huh? She is?"

"Yes, I am." Kurenai came out of, what Ino remembered to be the kitchen, holding a bowl of popcorn.

A smile crawled on to Ino's face. "Kurenai-sensei, have you gotten flowers in the mail today?"

"Yes…" Kurenai answer knowing full and well where the flowers and the question came from.

"Flowers? What flowers?" Anko asked a bit suspicious.

"Uhh… n-no …It's not really that important." Kurenai said, blushing.

"Ohhh, you blushed! Does that mean you like him?"

"Like him? Him who?"

Anko's question was never answered after everyone heard some knock coming from the door.

"I'll get it!" Sakura push through Anko, and Ino, who were blocking the way to the door.

Ino saw the pink Kunoichi open the door, then saw some blue, which could have been mistaken for purple, hair.

"Hinata, I'm **so** glad you came." Came Sakura's happy reply.

"O-of course I came, I wouldn't miss it." Hinata said as she handed Sakura a familiar coloured piece of paper.

"Is this the invitation?" Sakura gazed at the piece of paper, she remembered writing "**Girl's Only**" On all the invitations, so none of the girls could bring their brothers or Dads. Could you imagine what it would be like if Hinata brought Neji? It would be awkward.

"Y-yes…"

"You didn't have to bring it you know…"

"I-I Know…I j-just wanted to bring it…" Hinata said, fiddling with her fingers. "Is it okay if I brought someone with me?"

"It's not Neji, is it?" Sakura was afraid that Hinata didn't understand "**Girl's Only**".

"No."

"Then who?" who else could Hinata have brought? Naruto? No, she probably would have fainted by now.

"My sister…My dad made me bring her."

"You have a sister?" Sakura look surprised.

"Yes, Hinata does. Where have you been, Sakura? Under a rock?" Ino said.

"Hanabi Hyuga." Came Ankos voice. "The heirs to the Hyuga clan."

Sakura saw a little girl, who looked more like Neji than Hinata, come from behind Hinata, to Hinata's side.

Then the girl bowed in a polite way (if there is a polite way of bowing…) "My name is Hanabi Hyuga."

"Oh, why don't you two come in?"

"T-Thank you, Sakura-chan."

Both the Hyuga sisters walked inside.

"Ummm, S-Sakura-Chan why is Anko-Chan, and Kurenai-Sensei here?"

As Sakura was going to answer, she heard another knock on the door. "Ino, explain to Hinata why they are here, while I get the door."

Sakura ran to the door, and opened it. Tenten was in front of the door. It surprised Tenten when she got her invitation, one reason was because she didn't know Sakura very well, they were pretty much acquaintances.

"Hello Sakura. I'm here for the sleepover."

"Oh yes, it's right here." Sakura moved to the side a bit so Tenten could walk by her. As Tenten walk in, ahead of Sakura, Sakura closed the door, and walked after Tenten.

"H-hi Tenten-Chan."

"Hi Hinata." Tenten was pretty much acquaintances with everyone in the sleep over, even Hinata. "Is this all that's coming to this sleep over?" Tenten asked.

"No." Sakura shook her head.

"Huh? You have more friends than this?"Said Ino, "Who else are you going to invite, some of the girls in the academy? I thought they stopped being your friend after you were put in the same team as Sasuke."

Hinata was secretly hoping Sakura didn't invite them. Hinata never liked the girls who used to be in her academy, one of the reasons was they were a tad bit obsessive over Sasuke. I mean, they stopped being Sakura's friend after she was placed in a team with Sasuke.

"No, I didn't invite them." Sakura said. A small sigh of relief, which no one heard, left Hinata.

"Then who else did you invite."

As Sakura opened her mouth to say something, another knock came from the door.

"Oh, I'll get that!" Sakura ran to get the door.

"The Popcorn is popped and the movie is ready." Came Anko.

Tenten raised an eyebrow. "Isn't that the crazy proctor?"

"See, Crazy."

"Shut up and just go in to Sakura's room and watch the movie." Anko had a frown on her face.

They all went up some stairs, walked left, opened the very last door, at the end of the hall way, and there was Sakura's room. A normal looking room.

"I thought there would more pink." Tenten said, laughing at the idea.

"Is that because she has pink hair?" Ino asked already knowing the answer. "Well, you know her favorite colour isn't pink."

"It isn't." Tenten was a bit surprised, "Then what is her favorite colour?"

"It's black."

"It is?" This surprised Tenten even more.

"Well…that's what she said last time…when we were friends, and when she liked Sasuke."

"Oh…figures. Wait! Sasuke's favorite colour is black?"

"Well…I really don't know, but that's what we guessed."

"oh…"

"Hey, guys." Sakura said coming in.

"S-so who was at the d-door?"

"Me." Came another familiar voice. Hinata and Ino could not recall the voice.

"Temari?" Tenten exclaimed.

"Heh, Nice to know you haven't forgotten me." Temari came into the room

"Why did you invite her?"

"Hey, that's not nice."

"W-who is she?" Hinata pointed behind Temari.

"Oh, She's Matsuri. My brother made me bring her." Temari walk in to the room, and plopped herself on to the bed, with Matsuri following close behind her.

"Wow, this is a small sleep over. Is this all that's coming?"

Everyone thought they knew the answer, but…

"No."

They all looked at Sakura.

"What do you mean 'no'? Who else is coming?"

"well…"

**So, we'll find out who else comes in to the sleep over next time. :P I know in Naruto there is no TV's but whatever! I don't really care. )**

**I hope you enjoyed reading it.**

**This is longer than the last one, and I updated fast. =^_^=**

**Yays, please comment! Thank you for reading.**


End file.
